


Bad Dragon

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bad Dragon, Dildos, Inflatable knots, Knotting, M/M, Mirror Sex, Misunderstandings, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Percival lets it slip he has a few Bad Dragons at home. Newt is outraged and demands that the creatures are released into his care at once. Poor innocent Newt didn't know what he was letting himself in for when he dragged Percival back to his apartment to rescue the creatures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> Characters don't belong to me - only the typos and mistakes.
> 
> See notes at the end for an explanation if this fic doesn't make a lot of sense.

The hubbub of the office provided an ambient background for work. It was pleasant and also great for concealing snide asides that certain people were so fond of making while unobserved. Newt was deep in conversation with Tina, Belfont, and Delego about some recent case, Percival hardly paid any attention as he strolled by to get his coffee.

“I’m telling you, it can’t have been a dragon.” Newt was grumbling.

“But what else could be so big and spout so much fire?” Belfont argued.

“You can’t have a dragon in your home. It’s a simple as that. Perhaps it was a firecrab.” Newt replied. It just so happened that it was one of those moments in time where everything naturally lulled into a soft quiet so it was painfully clearly heard when Percival snorted and muttered to himself.

“I have a dragon at home.” It was so silent that a pin drop could have been heard. Newt’s head whipped up and he stared at Percival with a mixture of horror and surprise.

“You what now? I didn’t think even your estate was big enough to house a dragon. And that breaks so many rules and laws!”

“It’s a Bad Dragon.” Percival shrugged with a slight flush to his cheeks.

“There is no such thing as a bad dragon!” Newt looked outraged and ready to take on the world to protect the creature. “And how can you justify keeping it in cramped conditions just because you think it’s bad? That’s barbaric Percival, even for an American.”

For the first time in years Percival stuttered and tripped over his words as his cheeks flushed.

“I- I- I don’t, no it’s not-”

“You know what? I don’t care. You’re going to take me to your dragon.”

“But Newt, it’s a Bad Dragon!” Percival’s cheeks were aflame and he looked everywhere but at anyone else.

“I said I don’t care! Let’s go.” Not taking the time to listen to any more of Percival’s stuttering Newt grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. Cup still in hand Percival followed much to the amusement of everyone else.

“That really is bizarre foreplay.” Belfont piped up and got whacked in the shoulder for his comment. However nobody actually disagreed with him.

After the initial resistance Percival realised that there was no refusing Newt. No way to appease him and make him forget his comment  until the man has seen with his own eyes what Percival was talking about.  So he let himself be pulled along, coffee cup still in hand as they stormed towards the apparition points. Once there Newt stared at him impatiently, with an expectant look that almost said “well?” and held his arm out.

“You do realise I can apparate from anywhere in the building?” Percival sighed. Newt rolled his eyes and pursed his lips before shoving his arm towards Percival without another word. If Percival had been a better man he would have held back on the groan of “fine” before apparating them to his apartment. He didn’t dare look at Newt’s incredulous face when he realised they weren’t even at the Graves Estate.

“You can’t seriously keep a dragon in an apartment!” Newt gasped. He urged Percival to move quicker to the front door, keen to get the poor creature out of such awful conditions.

“I told you Newt, it’s a Bad Dragon. And I have a couple.”

“That’s inhumane! I will take them all into my case and move them to the appropriate reserves. I honestly thought you were better than this.” Newt was aghast at the cruelty his friend seemed capable of. They moved into the apartment which looked surprisingly mundane. There were no scorch marks, no stench of charred flesh as the dragons battled each other for space in such a cramped area. Newt looked at Percival questioningly and glanced around again.

“In the bedroom.” Percival pointed. “In the second drawer of the bedside cabinet closer to the window.”

Newt only made a chocked off sound and rushed into the room. How anyone could force such majestic beasts into the drawers of a bedside cabinet was beyond him. He hoisted his case onto the messy bed and prepared himself to corral a couple of angry dragons into it. Percival sauntered in after him sheepishly and watched with mild fascination. Newt yanked the drawer open. He stared. A quiet meep left his throat.

“Percival? What?” he looked at the contents of the drawer, brows furrowed. “I don’t understand.”

“Bad Dragon. That’s Duke, that’s Diego the werewolf and that’s Flint. Oh, and that’s Meng the actual dragon.” Percival pointed at the collection of dildos in the drawer. “Bad Dragon – it’s a company Newt.”

“Oh.” The flush that spread down Newt’s neck was quite endearing. He didn’t seem to be able to tear his eyes away from the rather large sex toys that occupied the drawer. His hand reached out hesitantly as though he wanted to run fingers over the textured shafts but he caught himself in time and snatched his hand away. “I apologise for the misunderstanding.”

“It’s okay. You thought creatures were at risk. But do you really think so lowly of me that you believed I’d keep dragons cooped up in my apartment?”

Newt hung his head and slowly shook it. A whisper of “no” left his lips. His shame didn’t last long as soon his eyes were back on the toys with barely concealed wonder and a hint of admiration. Percival watched him as his mind warred with his tongue. He took pity on the man.

“You can ask.” Newt licked his lips before he took up the offer.

“Can you really take these toys? They seem quite, how shall I say this delicately, larger than life.”

A sly grin spread over Percival’s face as he moved closer to Newt. He put a hand on his lower back and leant closer to whisper in his ear.

“You want to watch how I do it some day?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A severely late entry for the Fantastic Beasts Smut Week Day 1 (Sex Toys).  
> https://fantasticsmutbeastsweek.tumblr.com/

Someday turned out to be that very night and Newt accompanied Percival home with barely contained excitement. He didn’t chatter away or eagerly lead Percival home but there was a quiet energy to him which Percival hadn’t seen before. Once the door closed behind them there was a sudden shyness.

“How do you want to do this?” Newt asked. So many inappropriate responses flitted through Percival’s brain but he bit down on them and instead he took Newt’s hands in his.

“With you. I want us both to enjoy this.” The kiss was soft and Newt let himself be steered until his back hit a wall. There was nothing demanding in the kiss, merely a way to ease them both into what was to follow. Gentle hands eased Newt’s coat off his shoulders and it landed by their feet in a forgotten heap. They kissed their way through the apartment, a trail of forgotten clothes lay as a trail. Unsurprisingly they ended up in the bedroom, Newt in just an undershirt, underwear and one sock while Percival was bare chested, trousers sailing down around his knees.

They pulled apart for a breath and Newt giggled as Percival tried to rid himself of his trousers. It was a less than elegant shuffle and balancing act that ended with Newt gripping his arm to steady him. Laughter died down as they approached the bed. Newt bounced down onto the mattress while Percival opened his nightstand’s drawer.

“Who did you want?”

“You.” Newt smiled and flopped back onto the bed.

“I know that. But, of the toys.” Percival gestured to the drawer and refused to blush.

“Oh, hm.” Newt pondered before he sat up with a triumphant smile. “Diego. I want to see you take the knot.”

“I’ll teach you a spell that can inflate the knot if you want.” Percival offered easily and Newt nodded eagerly. The toy was left on the bed while Percival straddled Newt’s legs and pulled him in for a kiss. It held the heat and promise of more to come, only ending when Percival was rocking against Newt with happy little hums.

“Where do you keep the lube?” Newt asked between nips to Percival’s lips, his hips pushing up against him as he sought friction. The bottle flew out of the drawer and into Percival’s palm and Newt smiled appreciatively at the casual display of wandless magic.

“I want you on your back, hold yourself open for me.”

Percival grinned at the way Newt took charge and complied as quickly as possible. He lay in the middle of the bed, a hand under each knee and grinned at Newt who looked over him with an appreciative glance.

Wet fingers circled his entrance teasingly. Light pushes to hint at what was to come and Percival struggled not to growl at Newt to get a move on. He wasn’t some tight blushing virgin that needed so much prep and care. Before he could grumble two fingers pushed firmly against his hole and his head fell back. The stretch was minimal, a pleasant twinge rather than anything else. It was a nice change to have someone in bed with him. As much as Percival knew how to pleasure himself there was something to be had for being stretched around someone else’s digits where they could set the speed and Percival could just enjoy it. A third finger pushed into Percival and he sighed. His body fought the intrusion for a moment, tightening up around Newt’s digits briefly. His moan got stuck in his throat when Newt pushed further in.

“Fuck, Newt. Please.” Percival begged, unsure of what he wanted other than more. Newt’s free hand squeezed his thigh reassuringly.

“I know what you need.” Newt’s voice was low, an almost purr. “Look at me.”

Percival raised his head and almost let it drop down with a groan. Somehow Newt had managed to conjure up a mirror so Percival could not only feel but also see what Newt was doing. A pillow wedge itself under his neck and Percival hummed appreciatively. He could see Newt’s fingers pull out of him, the way his hole clung to his fingers, desperate to be filled by something, anything. A low laugh from Newt drew his attention.

“So desperate to be full, aren’t you. Let’s see how long you last with Diego.” To show off Newt muttered the spell that made the knot grow and Percival tried to hide the whimper of desire that broke loose from his throat. Without much fanfare Newt coated the toy in lube and pushed the tip against Percival.

“You’re going to take all of this, I’m not stopping until it’s all in you.” Percival nodded eagerly and watched the tip sink into him. His pushed down against it, eager to take more. The first ridge of the head pushed in with a slight jolt. If Percival played by himself he’d usually take a break there, enjoy the beginning of feeling full. However Newt, true to his word, didn’t stop. The second ridge forced its way into him relentlessly and Percival moaned when he watched it push in, his rim wet and stretched around it. The toy was wider than the three fingers Newt had prepped him with and without the moment to gather his breath Percival could only watch as the widest part of the toy forced its way into him. His fingers tightened around his legs, the stretch almost too much until it began to taper and Percival let out a little laugh as the toy settled deeper into him. A small whine left his lips when he watched Newt twist the toy into him, the veins rubbed against his stretched rim delightfully.

“I’ll give you the knot in a minute.” Newt promised and pulled the toy out almost brutally fast. Percival cried out at that, his eyes were glued to the mirror where he could see how he struggled to close up after being opened so fast. The toy was pushed back into him slower and he could feel every ridge, every bump. By the time the knot was pressed against his hole again Percival was shaking, his hands were sweaty against his leg and only the pillow held his head up.

Newt smiled up at him from between his legs and teasingly pushed the still inflated knot firmly against Percival. The pressure had Percival trying to buck away from it, the knot was too large but there was nowhere for him to go.

“Keep yourself nice and open for me.” Newt chided and eased the toy slowly out of Percival. He ran a teasing finger round his hole which quivered under his touch before Newt pushed four fingers in and Percival cried out. His hole ached with the stretch, while Newt’s fingers didn’t go as deep as the toy, they spread wider to stretch him. A choked off whine left Percival when Newt pulled two fingers out. The other two he spread wide and Percival watched as the toy was lined up again. The head of the toy pressed against Newt’s fingers, forced them wider and Percival tried to pull his legs closed as the stretch became too much. It was unrelenting and the head forced its way into him while Newt’s fingers rubbed against his rim. As more of the toy pushed in Newt pulled his fingers out, the feeling of the toy moving in while the fingers left his body made Percival’s head spin.

This time Newt didn’t stop. Percival didn’t even notice that the knot had been deflated to its usual size, all he was aware of was the insistent pressure as the toy narrowed and then bulged again. He gasped at the feel of the knot being pressed into him, slowly but surely, at the widest part Newt held it steady, made Percival whine as he was held wide open. The two finger tap at the bottom of the toy sealed its fate as the knot popped past his taut muscles and into him.

Usually Percival would have taken another moment to breathe and enjoy the fullness but Newt didn’t afford him such a courtesy. Almost immediately the knot was being pulled from him, muscles fought to hold onto the toy. At its widest part Newt rubbed wet fingers against the smoothness of Percival’s rim and whispered the spell. The knot grew in Percival, forced him wider. It felt as though he had something the size of a fist in him and looking down at the mirror he wasn’t wrong. With a smile Newt pushed it back into him. It continued like that, the knot half pulled from him, occasionally Newt would chide him for not giving the toy back but ultimately it would be pushed firmly back into him. It was nestled in his body, the knot grew again when Newt’s hand landed on the base of the toy with a resounding smack. Percival’s whole body jerked and the knot, which had pressed against his prostate jolted.

“Keep hold of your legs.” Newt’s fingers linked with the hand that threatened to slip off his leg. Another blow and this time the knot grew a little more. Percival writhed under Newt’s hands, unsure whether he wanted to push into the blows which continued to rain down on him or whether he wanted to cant his hips higher and get the toy deeper into him. Another blow landed across the toy but this time Newt didn’t pull his hand away, instead he used his palm to grind the toy into Percival in slow circular motions. His fingers curled around the base and pulled a little. In the mirror Percival could see his hole stretch, the knot pulled him wide. Suddenly the pressure diminished as the knot shrank and Newt wrenched the toy free.

Percival’s knees knocked together as he tried to curl up against the pleasure that coursed through him. His orgasm took him completely by surprise but Newt didn’t relent. He lay a steadying hand across the back of Percival’s thighs and let the toy sink into Percival again, knot and all. Each time the base of the toy brushed against Percival’s hole the knot swelled a little, only to be tugged free from him as the aftershocks of his climax echoed through him.

Exhausted and shivering, Percival let his legs fall as Newt pushed the toy into him one final time. He left Percival stuffed full but let the mirror dissipate as he pulled himself up along Percival’s body like a clingy blanket, uncaring of the mess on Percival’s stomach. When shaky fingers reached for him, Newt kindly wrapped them around his waist with a smile.

“No need. It was hard to last as long as I did. Don’t think I can go again just yet.”

Percival hummed and let his eyes drop shut, his backside ached pleasantly as the knot hummed into life under Newt’s magic. Its low vibrations sent pleasant little shivers through him and he cracked an eye open to look questioningly at Newt who was draped over him.

“I thought it might feel nice,” Newt shrugged, “it’s something I enjoy anyway. And this way you’ll be nice and loose for Flint when we go again after a nap.”

Percival’s tired laugh rumbled in his chest as he pulled Newt closer. Perhaps, he mused, he should have publicly announced about his sex toys sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ladyoftheshrimp
> 
> Bad Dragon is a company name that specialises in fantasy sex toys. They really are quite...extreme toys, so look it up with caution!


End file.
